The invention relates to an arrangement in a moving vehicle or machine, comprising at least three frame parts.
Further, the invention relates to a method in connection with a vehicle or machine.
Various moving vehicles and machines frequently have to work on terrains which are uneven in different ways, as well as on inclined surfaces, whereby it is important to enable, in one way or another, sufficient con-tact of the wheels and/or tracks of the vehicle or machine with the ground. It is usually desirable to maintain as good contact with the ground or other working surface as possible for several different reasons, including the tractive power of the vehicle, good roadholding between the surface and the vehicle, as low surface pressure on the ground as possible, or good stability. Such properties are typically emphasized in cross-country vehicles or machines, in particular, such as in military vehicles or various forestry machines used for mechanical harvesting. This may be made possible, if desired, by allowing shafts, axles or, particularly in cases of frame-steered machines, separate frames to rotate relative to each other. As regards such rotation of frames, various arrangements for preventing or controlling the rotating motion are known. One such solution is shown in publication EP1261515.
For example in the case of the operating environment of a forestry machine, the terrain is, almost without exception, uneven and working frequently takes place on a significantly inclined surface. With regard to the driver ergonomics as well as to boom assemblies, cranes and manipulators commonly used in forestry machines and, in particular, the usability of these rotating devices, it is also important to be able to effectively minimize the effect of the inclined surface with various technical solutions. A plurality of different solutions for solving problems brought about by an inclined or uneven surface are known, for instance the solution disclosed in publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,673.
It is known to fit two separate frames of a forestry machine or another moving working machine to each other by both what is called a frame steering joint enabling steering of the working machine and a rotating joint en-abling independent rotation of the frames substantially in relation to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle.